Talking to the moon
by Remvis
Summary: So i was on tumblr, and saw a post by andronicajackson11398, which wanted a pertemis fanfic based on Bruno Mars' song, talking to the moon. it's a little angsty, but i'm pumping out more chapters now. You didn't think that i would abandon this that easily? lmfao. Pertemis, PercyxArtemis. Surprise!
1. Chapter 1

Pertemis- Talking to the moon

The cold leaves crunched underfoot as Percy looked towards the sky. It was a crisp autumn night, a chilling breeze cutting through the air like a knife through butter.

"I know you're somewhere out there, Artemis," He started. The moon was too far away, behind clouds, almost like she was too far away.

" I messed up, ok? I want you back, I was-I wasn't thinking about the consequences of- Argh, why is it so hard to get my thoughts out?"

The naiads and tree nymphs looked on in confusion, they hadn't heard about what happened.

But they don't understand

"You're all I have Moonbeam, i don't think that i can make it without you."

"I'm trying to hard, you know, half the time I sit by myself at home, crying. Is that what you wanted? I just, i leave my windows open to get some moonlight in there, hoping that you can see me… i try to talk to you every night, or am i just talking to the moon?

"Are you there Artemis? Maybe it's just wishful thinking, that you'd be there, listening to me ramble on… nobody else cares enough… I'm just a fool, aren't I? You aren't listening."

Percy shuffled his feet. Why had this one person, this Goddess, the one that was the patron of Chastity, the one who was the definition of a strong woman who didn't need a man, why was she the one to make his heart tug?

It wasn't as though he wasn't popular, he had helped win two wars for the gods. He could ask out anybody, and they'd likely say yes for the chance, or at least that was before IT had happened.

Everyone knew that he had a thing for the moon goddess, and most of the whispers settled around him like dewdrops on grass, weighing him down.

'He's gone crazy… Wishful thinking… Lucky he hasn't been turned into an animal and hunted down…'

"But they don't know what we've been through, the talks at midnight, the embraces just past twilight, the long talks we've had, about hunting, about the tides, about the moon allure for the ocean, and how we care for each other."

"So when i sit in my cabin, looking up at the stars, when i see your beauty shine through in the form of the moon, can i talk to you again Artemis? I…

"Will you respond? Am i going to go crazy here? Am i talking to the open air? Or will you come down to me, respond, talk balk, even give me a little of that sass? Or am i going crazy, like the whispers say?

"I'll keep trying. Every night i'll keep trying to find you, until you tell me outright that you hate my guts, because I can't accept any other reason for you staying away. I wish we could talk this out, Artemis"

Salt dripped down his face, tears stained his roughed up jeans from months of searching and failure.

A smile graced his lips.

"I won't give up. No. Not even if it takes until i'm old and grey-haired for you to respond. I'll keep hoping that you're on the other side, listening to my voice. I refuse to believe that you don't want to talk to me.

"I know you're somewhere out there, and even if you're far away, I'll keep talking, just follow my voice and i'll be there. Thank you, and know that I'll love you till the end of my days, until the earth crumbles away to nothing and the moon is no more.


	2. Chapter 2

What hurts the most.

It was a cloudy night, the vapors on the wind wetting Artemis' cheeks as she heard the cries of that infuriating son of Poseidon. It wasn't that he was annoying though, it was their situation. The moon chariot felt so empty without him next to her, talking the world and it's troubles away.

She wasn't bothered by the rain that started to rain on her, as though the clouds sensed her misery and was trying to make things worse.

What bothered her more was the fact that he was gone. Not GONE gone, but she would never see him again.

"You can't see him, Artemis. This is final."

"You can't make me not see him! It isn't fair!"

"What isn't fair is that you forced me to promise that you would not have to marry, and i consented. I dealt with you killing mortal and god alike in their attempts to woo you, and now you ask that i respect _this_ of all things? This is madness, Artemis, and as your father i won't allow it."

"I'll go and see him anyways, you can't force me not to, i am not as beholden to the ancient laws as most gods."

"And i'll take away your Hunt, your family for the past two millennia. What was it that you imposed on them again? 'I swear off the company of men.'? You hypocrite."

I've cried before, i'm not afraid of doing it again.

Hippolytus, the first man who didn't make advances towards me or my Hunt. Callisto, who got pregnant and bore a male child, whom i didn't think twice about cursing. Orion, whose potential as a lover was destroyed by his maliciousness.

Artemis had cried before, and she would do it again for the man that promised himself to her endlessly, till the end of time.

She was fine, she could handle the fact that she would never see Percy again, never talking about their problems, whether mundane or serious. She would never be able to hear his laugh, like clear bells ringing. She would never be able to hear his sweet voice, bewitching like sirens; as all children of the sea are wont to have.

She could pretend that it didn't actually bother her that he was gone for eternity, that he would never get to see her again.

But what actually bothered her, what hurt her, down in her soul, was the fact that she had never told him how she felt.

"I have so much to tell you Percy, but i-" she choked, poison dripping from her lips like acid and her heart clenching.

"It's alright moonbeam, i understand. It's him, isn't it? Standing in the way between us?"

She nodded.

"I'll still be there, i don't care what kind of consequences i have to face, i'll be by your side-"

"He's going to take away my Hunt, Percy, i can't just give them up, stop giving them solace after they've been all that they have been-"

The tears fell.

"This will be our last talk, just please Percy, walk away. I don't think that i can handle it if you don't."

And so he walked away, that one time.

Without me having told him.

And that was before i realized.

I loved you with all of my being.

"An ancient vow?" Artemis looked scared.

"Yes, if Percy ever talks to you again, for longer than a couple of minutes, I will know and i'll have Apollo put a plague on the boy. It is settled."

"I don't want this!" the moon goddess cried out, tears streaming from her face.

Cold and hardened eyes glared back at her.

"This isn't up for debate, Artemis, you'll learn that the world isn't fair."

And so she learned. And her chest clenched every moment, for without him, she was what she had been before, not broken, for the goddess of maidenhood had never been broken, but she was not _more_ anymore.

With Pearcy, she had been compassionate. She had someone who liked her snarky comments, someone who didn't judge her for not being perfect, who she could be herself around.

She had let a boy go who had entered their camp without killing him, all because she had known he meant no ill intent thank to Percy.

She would look at her Huntresses, at Thalia, and would hear the simple question that broke her heart.

"Where's Percy?"

Her fake smile faltered, and turning into a frown.

"He's… gone."

"Gone?"

"Zeus, he, he won't let him come near us, near me."

Thalia sat next to the goddess and comforted her.

Percy loved this dress, he said it matched her eyes.

Percy was gone, just like her heart.

If she had one more chance, she would tell him how she felt. If she could go back in time, she would choose him.

She would stand up to her father, declare her love for the raven haired man who held her heart.

Her hunt would stand by her. They knew Percy, they liked him. He was the second ever male to have their approval.

And now he was gone.

'Maybe not fully,' she thought, looking down unto the small forest path that her beloved walked, talking to her, proclaiming his loved and devotion to her.

'Even if we can't be together, Percy, i'll always listen to you, till the end, like you said.'


	3. Chapter 3

Just Be Held

Artemis could see that Percy was falling apart. The giant war was taking its toll on him, she could see it in his eyes, even from afar. They looked dead, as though he couldn't hold on anymore.

"Hold it all together, you're our- my hope."

He was fighting a war on two fronts, and everybody kept pulling him this way and that until he was forced to go on this insane journey to Europe.

Percy had been living just fine, it wasn't fair at all that he had to get dragged into this, especially not after he had fought enough in the first war.

There was one thing keeping him in the fight, and that was the fact that he knew that _She_ was watching over him, and was helping.

Apparently, even before he had remembered her fully, she had gone to the Amazons and had given them a royal decree that he was to be trusted and given anything that he wanted. This of course had caused some rumors that he was her secret lover among the Amazons, but at Percy's heart swelled once he remembered everything after the poison incident.

And so Percy followed Annabeth's plans for taking down the Giants, she was the most intelligent, after all, and even Reyna had taken a liking to her.

But things don't always go according to plan.

He was dangling off the edge of the world, peering into the abyss with Annabeth clinging to him like the lifeline that he was.

"Let go!" She screamed at him.

He had known that she had a crush on him since he helped Luke take down Kronos, hell, possibly before. But he had only ever had eyes for a certain auburn haired Goddess.

"I'm going to send myself into the pit, Annabeth. It's the only way that i can assure my way out. Meet me at the Doors of Death."

And with one last push of his strength, she was airborne, and then in the safety of her friends arms as Percy fell into Tartarus.

Artemis knew what had happened the second that he let go of the ledge to hoist his friend up, and she knew that she could not stop a few tears from appearing on her face as her love fell into hell.

Days passed without word of the demigod, the questers having not reached Epirus yet, until finally at last Apollo came to her.

"I'm not sure if you're going to like this news or not, but Percy is just barely hanging on down there."

"How is he? Is he at least in decent condition? What's the situation like?" Artemis instantly jumped him with questions about his well being, and Apollo was hesitant to answer.

"Percy is enduring, but only just. He has been consuming the fires of the Phlegethon to keep himself alive and energized, but that has to be taking a toll on his throat, as well as him digestive system will need months to stabilize after he gets out. Not to mention that he's had run-ins with monsters none stop, and with barely anything to keep him sane down there, i'm afraid for his well being. I-"

"How do you know about this anyways?" Artemis demanded. It was no secret that she had been pulling back from the other Olympians in the past week, and for all she knew, Apollo had made it up to get her spirits up, even slightly.

"Calm yourself. Percy happened to find one of my old lost temples down there, and apparently thought that getting you some information about him was incredibly relevant. He was certain that he was almost there to the Doors of Death, and he said that he might be bringing some friends with him. I don't know what kind of friends he could have down there, but if you want to make something happen, then we should probably aid the demigods.

He left her with her thoughts, and thinking she was. It was technically agianst the ancient laws for her to assist the demigods, unless she was on a hunt, but since she had been forbidden from seeing her Huntresses, she could not leave Olympus. Stupid Zeus and his fear.

"Percy, i know you probably can't hear me, but in case you can, i'll be there. I'll do whatever it takes to see you safely out of Death's Doors. You're not alone, i'm with you till the end. Just hold on. Everything will fall into place, and i'll make things right."

Percy woke up with a start. His heart was filled with warmth, and he looked over to the sleeping figure of Bob.

"I sure hope what you said about this Damasan is right. We could certainly use the ally down here."

Bob grumbled, but didn't wake up. With a Titan on his side, there were significantly less monster attacks, seeing as how he was incredibly powerful.

He sighed, and resumed his now peaceful dreams.

The doors were open, and he had a clear path to it.

"Percy, take the Doors to the surface, i'm sure all of your friends will be happy to see you again." Damasan was fighting off hordes of monsters with Bob, his spear in hand.

"Yes, take the elevator, we will cover for you!"

But Perseus Jackson's fatal flaw wasn't loyalty for nothing, and he leapt back into the fray.

Artemis paced outside the doors of death with the demigods. It had taken a lot of arguing, but finally it had taken Apollo joining her side for Zeus to give in, but finally he had given her permission to assist the demigods in saving the son of Poseidon.

Golden dust was strewn around the room, with a Goddess, and the one of the hunt no less, it had taken less than a few minutes to render the giant's forces useless. She could only imagine how difficult it would have been for the demigods had she not been there to assist them.

"So, i hope he's going to be alright, you know, i haven't properly thanked him for saving me back in Ariadne's room, you know and…" The young daughter of Athena was rambling. It was clear that she was infatuated with the son of the sea, but if Artemis knew Percy, Annabeth would never have a chance with him.

At least a little crush was less painful of a heartbreak than developed love's sorrow. The demigoddess had not endured the wracking anxiety that Artemis had, know that the only one she was in love with could die in a moment's notice.

Suddenly, a rumbling came from the Doors, and the demigods around the room readied their weapons, but Artemis knew in her soul. He was coming home to her. The doors opened, revealing a Titan and a Giant.

The demigods stood, mouths gaping. Even with a Goddess, it would be hard to take down the two adversaries, and were clenching their teeth until Artemis laughed.

"Trust you of all people to befriend a Titan and a Giant, Percy."

True to her words, the Demigod walked out of the Doors with that infuriating smile on his face and looked for the source of the words until they settled on her figure.

"Artemis." He breathed, just light enough for everyone in the room to hear, and then he came rushing towards her and engulfed her in a hug.

"I'm really holding you, you're really here." The Goddess just nodded, and the raven hair man let out a hollow laugh.

Had the Goddess been paying attention, she would have seen the sorrow in the child of wisdom's eyes at seeing the clear display of affection.

"Percy, I need you to listen to Annabeth, it's important." Artemis said once the hug was released.

Artemis had explained that she couldn't talk to Percy thanks to Zeus being a horrible person, and the wise demigoddess had been confused, at least until she had seen what had happened, and happily told him that Artemis was off limits until further stated.

He looked at her and said, "Don't worry Moonbeam, i'll be with you soon, but first i have to help take down the world." He gave off that smile again, and turned his attention to his friends, introducing them to Bob and Damasan.

Artemis took off. She had a fight to participate in, and an island to get to. She would see Percy in the final battle, and then later at the Council meeting afterwards.


	4. Chapter 4

I see you in everything

Percy walked through Olympus. It was before the awards celebration, and a majority of the demigods were walking around Olympus, either talking with their Godly parent, or enjoying the feasts.

But if there was thing that captivated Percy, it was the gardens on Olympus. Only a few of the Gods actually tended the garden, only a few nature nymphs and naiads here or there, but it reminded him of Central Park, which ironically was only a short walk away from the Empire State building, which happened to be where Olympus was.

But the gardens there were stunning, and they reminded him a little of _her_.

The roses stood at attention, an osiria rose in bloom. It's duality of red and white reminded him about her dual personality, aloof and guarded one minute, and then in the next cracking jokes and a master of sarcasm.

The anemones were beautiful, a poetic mention of the sacrifice that Artemis made of him so that her Huntresses would still have some place to call home.

The lilies taunted him, reminding him that she was a virgin Goddess, And that he would never have a home with her.

But the amaryllis reminded him of her splendid beauty. Her yellow-silver eyes that sparkled like the moon, her luscious auburn hair that she typically held in a ponytail, but when down cascaded like a waterfall of red. Her smile that blinded him like the sun, and her infectious laugh that drew his heart ot her.

The trees around held the promise of the forest, the woods, of her sacred home in the wilderness.

It was almost as though she was talking to him through the gardens; that she was qall around him even if she wasn't actually there.

Thunder peeled overhead, and a shower started. He didn't know that it could storm on Olympus, but even the lightning reminded him of her. Fast, devastating, a force of nature. As quickly there as she was gone.

But the rain also took on her personality in the form of her tumultuous personality. Calm and gentle one moment, like when she was trying to show him how to properly use the bow and arrow. And then in the next moment, she would rage and pour when it came to people misusing their power; when men took advantage of drunk women, when her father forced her into situations that she didn't want to be in.

But even for the fact that she was like a storm, he never wanted to stop thinking about her.

In the air around him, a breeze chilled the air, causing him to look up at the moon far above. It was only a waxing crescent, but that didn't diminish its beauty, kind of like Artemis herself. Even if she wasn't perfect all of the time, didn't that just add to her humanity?

It wasn't as though she boasted (often) about her achievements and prowess, and Percy himself never felt as though she was anything less than a normal person, regardless of her godly status.

…

"Artemis, you're going to need to get up soon, my legs are going to fall asleep!" Percy joked as he stroked her hair.

"Five more minutes, pillow boy!" She said, snuggling into his lap. He smiled down at her and laughed.

"Alright, five more minutes, but after that i'm going to grab that earth destroying bow you have and aim it at the moon."

She turned to him and stuck out her tongue. "You'd have to aim it first, and even if you managed that, we both know that you'd end up hitting the ground beneath yourself. Try a better threat next time."

They stayed like that until the end of the night.

…

Percy's heart quickened a beat at the memory, and he let out a deep sigh.

"If only you could be with me, right here and now." silence settled around him. The nymphs had long since left, and he was left to himself in the garden.

"I guess you thought that i would leave you? Silly boy."

He gasped, the voice on the wind catching his senses as though it were spoken from the lips of an angel. He turned this way and that, but she was nowhere to be seen.

"As long as i'm not actually having a conversation with you, i suppose that it wouldn't register that you're talking to me, wouldn't it?

A couple of minutes is what he said, of you talking in my presence is what would alarm him that you were conversing with me. But if i'm the only one talking, then it would hardly let him know, right?"

That was his silver beauty, incredibly intelligent, maybe not as wise or creative as her sister, but still as xyresic as ever.

"Thank you for the compliment, you're very kind."

He looked back towards the moon. Of course that she would have her eye on him from her chariot. It had been a long time since she had done so, since before the battle against Kronos, although their relationship had been blooming then.

"I'm going to make this short, but i need you to go to Apollo before the awards ceremony. I can't officially tell you anything, but i need you to trust me. Just ask yourself; if the stars say that you can't be with me, are you going to obey?

"I must go now, but please talk to him, the ceremony will begin in a half an hour, and you have to talk with him before then. I-"

Her voice cut out, perhaps her father had actually heard their conversation. But she wouldn't have urged him to talk to her brother unless it was urgent.

He had seen the God of the sun hanging out near the feast, clearly looking to enjoy the festivities, and began a fast walk towards where the God was, but not before grabbing some laurels and hyacinths from the garden, it would be better to have some ammunition when dealing with the God.

Apollo was drinking, but it was clear that the alcohol wasn't effecting him as much as the demigods around him, a testament to his godly resilience.

"Ah, Percy, just the boy i wanted to see! I was about to go on a walk, won't you join me?"

It was clear, both by the tone in his voice and the squint in his eyes that he didn't want to be denied, which was fine, since Percy needed to talk to him anyways.

They took off, and soon were walking by the gardens that Percy had started in, though they quickly passed them by.

"So, i'm going to need you to do me a solid. I'm kind of in a tight spot since i gave you and your friends the way to the physician's cure, so Zeus is going to, well let's say that i won't be in any position of power for a while, which let's be real here, you _really_ don't want.

"I've got something to say first though, and it's that there will be no help in your predicament. My hands are tied. If you so much as speak a couple of sentences to my sister, i have to kill you. Plague is a nasty way to die. It's too bad that you can't kill gods with Plagues, ichor destroys viruses the instant it enters the bloodstream.

"Anyways, if you help me out a little bit, maybe divert the blame off of me, then i might be able to help out in some small way. Can't really take sides you know, but the ancient laws say that i have to pay my debts to mortals as i see fit, so really it's a win win for both of us."

Apollo turned towards Percy.

"Alright, thanks for hearing me out. If you speak up on my behalf when the opportunity arises, i'll help you out when it comes around to you."

He made to leave, but Percy spoke up.

"I'll help you, but make no mistake,"

The God looked at the mortal and saw the determination in his eyes.

"I will find a way around death. I may not have the physician's cure, but i won't lose. Even if i have to be reborn a hundred, no even if i have to be reborn a million times, i won't give up hope. As surely as i know that i love Artemis, i know that she holds the same flame for me. And given the fact that she is my hope, where would i be without her?

Tell your father, tell everyone on Olympus if you have to; Tell them that Perseus Jackson will overcome the challenges that keeps him away. That I will do everything in my power to be with her. Not because I am strong, but because she is my strength, and without her I am the crumbling sand. She holds me together, she is my solace, and my guide through darkness.

"I'm sure that you can understand where i'm coming from. Oh, and these are for you."

Percy pulled out the laurels and hyacinths that he had been holding behind his back and handed them to the stunned sun God.

Apollo looked at the flowers, and then at the man in front of him.

"Gotcha boss."

Suddenly, Percy was alone again, Apollo gone like dust on the wind, and the demigod wondered if he would die when i entered that ceremony.

Either way, it mattered not. He was remake himself over and over again. His soul was bound forever by silver and no lengths would keep him away for long.

Once in the grand hall where the council would meet and discuss the events, Percy couldn't keep his eyes off of Artemis. His soul sang, she was the only reason that he was here. Her glory shone throughout the room, along with all of the other Gods, but Percy had eyes only for her.

She was graceful, she was there, she was shining like the moon high above. Her silver chiffon dress hung to the floor, her hair in an elaborate braid crowned with flowers. Her moonlit eyes scanned the room with caution until she saw him, and then they looked bittersweet to him.

He finally tore his eyes away from her when Zeus appeared with a clap of thunder (no pun needed, literally thunder followed his arrival), and commenced the meeting. In the throne room with him were the seven (minus Leo) and a couple others, chief among them Nico and Reyna.

He hadn't been blasted to smithereens the instant that the god of lightning had entered the hall, so he presumed that Apollo was waiting on whether or not he actually helped him.

The seven were talking about their quest, and when Jason mentioned Delos, Zeus stood up and interrupted his son.

"Is it true that my Son, whom has promised the physician's cure a secret from mortal eyes, gave you a way to the cure?"

His eyes glinted with a dark mirth, his smile curved like a wicked sword, and Percy knew that he had to intervene.

The raven haired man stood up. "I was given a challenge from the Sun God, and when I completed it, I demanded that he give us the way to the physician's cure as equal compensation for the task."

Zeus's eyes glared at the demigod with hatred for a moment, before settling on Apollo.

"And what was this task?"

Apollo looked cool as he brought out the flowers that Percy had given him that day.

"This bouquet was the recompense for the physician's cure. Laurels and Hyacinths, the eternal symbols of my loves. I thought it fitting that though i could not save my loved ones, Perseus' gift reminded me that i could save others."

Zeus knew that he could not punish Apollo in front of all of the lesser gods that lined the edges of the area, especially not after such an emotional display.

The story resumed, with the occasional intervention, but afterwards all was quiet as Zeus contemplated the events that had taken place.

"Jason Grace, come forward."

The Gods had conferred amongst themselves for long enough. His friends were each given gifts that befit their roles in the war, whether it was given higher control over their powers, promises of battle training worthy of a god, curses lifted, money and/or property.

"Perseus Jackson." Poseidon called his son forwards, and the child of the sea approached the council.

"You were a great asset, and you went through much, not many people have made their way through Tartarus by themself-"

A grunt could be heard from Nico, and Percy allowed himself a smile. Nico had done the trek, and he had nobody but himself to draw strength from. He was much stronger than Percy was.

"-but in light of your accomplishments it has been decided that you shall choose your own reward. Any one thing from any God or Goddess here, and be it unreasonable in their eyes they can decline it."

Zeus intervened on his brothers words, "I didn't like it, so we set it to a vote, and Apollo was the tie-breaker. Just know Jackson, anything extremely unreasonable from me and i'll strike you down where you stand."

Percy looked around the room. Zeus sat at the center of the hall, regal and poised. A look at Zeus showed that he was disgruntled, but otherwise content. He knew that i couldn't ask to see his daughter.

Poseidon sat beside him, looking a little angry at the threat, but he looked like he couldn't do anything about the situation.

Ares sat next to Poseidon, looking upset, but then again, when didn't he?

Demeter was busy eating cereal.

Hephaestus had a wry grin on his face as he tinkered with something that was metal.

Aphrodite eyed Percy with interest, having known of his situation for a while.

Dionysus was next in line, and looked bored, but he clearly knew that something was about to go down.

Hermes looked like Percy should get a move on and figure out what he wanted already, he had things to do.

Hera surprised Percy when he turned to him. She smiled and tapped her left hand with her right, and suddenly he felt a familiar weight in his hand.

When he looked at Apollo, the god threw him a thumbs up.

And Artemis?

She was doing her thing, which was basically doing nothing at all and simply being amazing at the same time.

It was time.

"I've made my decision." Percy announced to the gods. A few of them let out breaths that they had been holding, the demigods not knowing what was going on.

He had one shot at this.

Perseus Jackson strode over to Artemis and got down on one knee.

"Artemis, will you marry me?"


	5. Chapter 5

I need you.

If there was one thing that Artemis had planned, it was that Percy would ask her father for godhood. It would be simple, Apollo had blatantly implied it when he said that plague couldn't effect Gods.

What she hadn't been expecting was for the love of her life to propose in front of the Olympian Gods as a prize for his actions in the war.

As if he hadn't asked her already.

…

"Hey Artemis?" The younger demigod asked her.

"Yes?" The Goddess looked at him, a lock of hair falling into her eyes as she turned her head towards him.

"When everything is over, maybe when i'm older, i think well… I kinda want us to be like this forever."

"Did you just imply that you want to remain by my side until the end of time?"

The young demigod blushed, but reached towards her and tucked the lock of fiery hair behind her ear.

"Yes."

…

The Goddess looked toward the young demigod and gave one of her signature smirks.

"I think that it would be fortuitous for us Gods to have the twice-savior of Olympus on our side forever, wouldn't you think?"

Some of the Gods gasped, key among them was Poseidon. He had not known that She would not instantly kill him for the suggestion.

"Did you just imply that you want to be with me till the end of time?" Percy Jackson responded, a happy smile on his face.

"Of course, you're my dork. I wouldn't miss this for the world."

…

"I think that you're the best thing that has ever happened to me." Artemis told the suddenly still boy in front of her.

"I uh- wha-?" The raven haired boy stuttered for a moment, clearly not expecting such a proclamation of affection.

"Without you, i think that i'd still be a misandrist. The other day, a boy stumbled in on the Huntresses camp and thanks to your influence, we let him go without so much as a scratch.

Emerald eyes met silver yellow and suddenly she was engulfed in a hug. It wasn't the first one, but Artemis was still getting used to the physical affection from a male.

"You've come such a long way, i'm so proud of you."

She blushed gold, thanks to the ichor in her veins, and it was her time to stammer.

"I couldn't have, it was thanks to you, you dork."

"That's your dork."

…

There was a small round of spattered applause as Artemis descended from her throne and enveloped the young demigod in a hug.

Most of the demigods gasps audibly still by the new events that were unfolding. First they get summoned here and Percy just, blatantly lies about doing Apollo a favor, which the god of truth says was an actual thing that happened.

Next, They offer him the gift of anything that he can think of. What demigod wouldn't want anything granted them by their all powerful parents?

And, above all things the demigod asks the most historic of the maiden Goddesses, the definition of staying away from males at all costs, the one who had created a safe haven for young girls who swore off the company of men for eternity in service to her as a Huntress.

 _She said yes?_

Piper actually knew all along, because Percy was her friend and he had confided in her and she was a child of Aphrodite, but aside from Annabeth and her, none else had known about the romance.

They had expected him to ask for godhood, or even ask a favor from the gods, like he had after the first war, but nothing in their minds could have prepared them for the turn of events and surprise that came from the demigods son of Poseidon.

…

Tumultuous and always changing, that was the way of the ocean. Beholden to none, the swirls and mystique of the ocean controlled not even by the God of the seas.

Not even Oceanus, in his titanic glory, could have properly understood or had sway over the waves and tides.

'And such is Percy,' mused the goddess of the moon. "You really have none that tethers you to this world do you? Aside from your mom that is."

"I've got you, that's all that matters." Came the boy's simple reply as he reached out a hand to pull her into a hug.

Just like the ocean though, the young man in had been ensnared by the heart of the moon, and she would not let go so easily.

…

"You can't do THAT!" Zeus yelled from his throne, his eyes cracking with lightning as he stood up very quickly. The spattered applause broke, the audience clearly not wanting the wrath of the King of the Gods.

And icy tone settled over the hall as silence settled, the outburst breaking the happy mood that had filled the air.

His words brought with them power, and Artemis remembered her Hunt for a moment, and a small frown graced her lips. Percy stood beside her.

"If you follow through with this, i will personally carry out my promises. I don't care that you've had your Hunt for two millennia, i will strike each and every one of your Huntresses in retaliation to your direct disregard for your King."

Her hands began to tremble. All of your hard work. All of her dreams. To have a safe haven for those that needed it. To be a caretaker of women.

Percy reached out and took Artemis' hand in his, even through this storm, he knew that she needed to know that he would be by her side through it all.

The ice that had formed around the room melted as much as the maiden Goddess's heart did in that moment, and she knew that there would be no regret in love.

"No."

"What?" the King of Gods demanded, a threat issuing through the words. Artemis would not defy him.

"She said no, dumbass. In mortal terms, that means that you should back off."

Artemis gasped and turned, but saw confusion in her eyes when she saw Percy looking to the side of the hall.

Aphrodite had been on the edge of her seat the entire time, and had been delighted at the proceedings until that little upstart of a thunder rat had intervened.

"How dare y-"

The god began to yell, until Aphrodite said simple, her voice laden with magic, " **Shut up."**

The God literally could not open his mouth, and when he finally decided to stop trying, he raised his Master Bolt at the Goddess of Love.

" **Put that thumb-tack down before you hurt yourself, sit down, and try to understand, you loveless cur."**

And just like that, he was sitting and could not get up. The other gods looked at her in amazement, and she waved a hand.

"Being a Primordial Goddess, I have slightly more control over the happenings of romantic events than a third tier godling. Anyways, back to the hugging, have you two kissed yet? Can i marry you guys?"

Poseidon and a few other gods looked a little concerned at the clear display of power that Aphrodite had shown, but Artemis just laughed.

It was a clear, joyful sound. A sound of relief, of sorrow that had just met its match and lost the battle against hope.

The moon Goddess looked into the eyes of her betrothed.

"Do you want Aphrodite to marry us, love?"

"She is the one who just saved your Huntresses, so i'm going to say yes."

A smirk landed on his face and he pulled her in once more, not for the last time, and gave her a quick kiss before pulling away.

The twinkle in his eyes told her that she was in for quite the adventure, marrying Perseus Jackson, and she wouldn't have wanted it any other way.


End file.
